Project: CHANNY
by SWAC97
Summary: When Ms. Bittermen assigns a class project on famous couples Chad and Sonny are partners and their couple is no other than CHANNY!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy this is my first fanfic. So idk if it's any good so...review :D I want to thank Katiegirl97 for telling me how to post stories :)))) (ps if you read any of her stories I'm Star Muffin Unicorn Tropper) XD **

**I don't own anything cuz if I did channy would have kissed in the first episode (((: **

**Anyways to the story… its sonny's pov unless I says otherwise.**

**FanFiction: Project: Channy **

*****CHANNY***CHANNY***CHANNY***CHANNY***CHANNY***CHANNY***CHANNY*****

"Class, this week we are doing a project on famous couples with a partner-" we looked around the room for our best friend. Me and Tawni looked at each other, ever since the whole she-turned-off-the-tv-while-me-and-chad-told-each-other-how-we-felt-on-Gottcha'-thing we have became closer friends. "-I will be choosing your partner. Then you will draw your couple name from a hat and I will write up questions that you have to answer. Got it?" and few grumbles were good enough for her and she continued, "Anyways, I have already picked the partners and most of you will have to work with the Mackenzie Falls cast members. Some of you aren't getting along with each other so Mr. Condor thought it would be best this way." We all crossed our fingers that it wouldn't be us. "Grady and Nico will be partners, Zora with Skylar, Tawni and Portland…and…um Sonny with… Slaf." She mumbled the last part, "I'm sorry I couldn't understand you. Who will I be Working with?" I ask politely. "I said Sonny and… um...hehe… Chad…" "Oh." Was all I could get out. But come on really CHAD of all people. I would take Portland over Chad… unless he was in one of his sweet moment… but that's beside the point. 'Alright…. Here come the cast now. You will pick your couple and start discussing." The Mackenzie Falls cast sat down in the back of the room isolated from us "Randoms" as Chad calls us. "Sit next to your partner" Ms. Bittermen instructed. Tawni got up and walked to Portland and sat in front of her. Skylar sat next to Zora, Nico and Grady were already sitting next to each other and Chad looked at me with a get-over-here-look. I just gave it right back to him. After a few minutes of staring and grumbling Ms. Bittermen rolled her eyes and _pushed_ my desk towards Chad's. "Hi" I muttered. "Hi" he muttered back. "Okay, now we will pick our project couple," She informed. Tawni was first and she picked Stemi. Zora got Zannessa, and Nico picked out Niley. So that left us with… Channy? Who the heck is Channy? "Well who did you get?" Ms. Bittermen asked. "Channy?" I questioned and EVERYONE was on the floor laughing. Once everyone settled down (After 15 minutes) I asked who channy was and that started the laughter again. The only other person who wasn't laughing was Chad because he didn't know who channy was either. Even Ms. Bittermen was on the verge of tiers from laughing so hard.

*****CHANNY***CHANNY***CHANNY***CHANNY***CHANNY***CHANNY***CHANNY*****

**Hey sorry about shortness! I'm going to Washington DC tommorrow for a class trip and i just wanted to get this up here. REVIEW! ILY**

**Less than three, Hailey Christine**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to give a shout out to sonnyandchadlove for helping me with the idea...but I did change it a little:D okay so without further ado I give u..  
chapter 2: the bet  
**The laughter did (eventually) die down but there was still muffled laughs. Instead of being laughed at, again, I decided it would be best to not ask. The bell rang and everyone started talking about 'channy' .  
"what is 'channy'" I asked Chad.  
"It would be 'who is 'channy', sonny, they are people too, just not as awesome as me" he replied poping his collar. "and I don't know"  
tawni walked towards us,laughing, and she said," okay, I just want to see what you two think of 'channy' before u know who the people are. So, me and Portland are going to make and 'all about 'channy' website' and you can only get your information from there. Then once you know all about it I will ask you who you think the people are." she said that extremely fast and I only caught a few words.  
"and I think that you won't be able to figure it out"  
"oh yeah, well I bet we can" I retorted  
"okay, loser gives winner $50...each"  
"deal"  
"deal" we shook hands and turned away from each other.  
"okay, so I'm going to google 'channy'" Chad said once tawni was out of ear-shot.  
"no Chad! That's cheating!" I yelled. As if planed Portland walks over and takes me and chads iPhones and says," I'll take those, now take this," she hands me a hot pink laptop,"this computer has blocked every website except the one we are making now" she smiles and walks away leaving me and Chad dumbfounded**.  
**I was sitting on the couch in the prop-room with Chad when tawni pops out of no where and states"okaaaaay, so the website is done the web address is !"Chad types it in and we find**...  
Muh hahahahaha I'm sooooooo evil I just set you up! XD it's okay I promise to update tomorrow or the next day! Again i cant help the shortness cuz Ibe been so bussy with thanksgiving Coming up and DC This week so thank you for or I won't update! ILY  
Less than three, Hailey Christine**


	3. Chapter 3

**WOAAA! Two updates in one day :D I get bored VERY easily and I loooove to write so you will never have to wait for a story **** I don't own anything :'((((( **

**Chapter 3: Scare Site **

Chad typed in the URL and we saw pink, red, purple and blue hearts EVERYWHERE and they all had CHANNY written in them.

"Woa." Was all I could choke out. There was five links; 'who is the man behind channy', 'the girl who is channy', 'why channy isn't happening', and 'why channy is perfect'. I grabbed the mouse and chad took it back.

Would you let me see it," I cried

"ummm, let me th-NO!"He sassed me. We bickered until Chad told me that I was ugly and I would never have a celebrity couple name, so I told him he was the WORST actor of _anyone_'s generation. We then argued until I said 'fine' then he said 'fine' so I had to say 'good' and he was about to say 'good' but tawni cut him off.

"Oh just shut up! Look at the darn website already!" She stomped out of the room with a very irritated look on her face.

I grabbed the mouse, once again, and, once again, he grabbed it. I stood up and was about walked out of the prop-house and into my dressing room when I thought, 'Sometimes Chad could be so immature' I looked at chad, who was still staring at me, and I stuck my tong out at him.  
"Really, sonny? Really?" I just kept walking.

20 MINUTES LATER…

Sitting in the caff. I noticed that Chad wasn't immature…He was REALLY immature. I was deep in thought and I didn't notice that he was sitting next to me.

"Hey Sonny, we should work on our paper…" he drifted off.

"Yeah, I know. But I really just want to know how channy is. I don't want to play tawni's game."

"Me neither but, you made the bet…"

"So!" I snapped, "you agreed too!" HE glared at me and tried to calm me down. Let's just say it didn't work.

"I looked at the website…. It sounds to me that the guy is a loser. He is mean to her… All of the time, and she forgives him caz he does a sap move" Chad stated quietly. Tawni then appeared (well that's when we noticed her) "Who's and loser?" she asked studying her nails.

"The guy in 'channy'" Chad put quotes around channy' and tawni fell to the floor cry-laughing.

"You…..and….Chad and then…Channy…" She tried to explain to the people as she was laughing. Everyone just stared at her like she was insane. When she finally caught her breath she said, "Chad and Sonny don't know who Channy is so I showed them (without giving any names) and Chad said the guy was a loser and a sap!" she said in one quick breath. Everyone and I mean EVERYONE was laughing. There was food on the floor from in being dropped.

"Okay, lets go check out this website," I said. We walked through the halls of Condor Studios until we got to Chad's dressing room. I typed in the URL and viewed what looked like a scare site…

**HAHAHAHA ! Don't worry ill update soon! Maybe even today. Idk :D I looooove everyone who reviewed, and I realllly like you! ILY Review**

**Less Than Three, Hailey Christine **


	4. Chapter 4

**Be sure to read my other story, I Love Him for His Writing!**

**I own nothing…yet…**

Chad clicked on 'who is the man behind channy' it read:_ this will be much easier if I could say the names so… we will call him Ryan. Ryan is famous for being on a teen drama show. He thinks a lot of himself and is always hurting the girl he loves, let's call her…Alli. He then makes up for it by…dancing with her a prom, or playing a fake first fan._

"*cough*Sap!*cough*" Chad 'coughed'. I rolled my eye and continued to read, _He thinks Alli has pretty hair and is cute._ I clicked on 'the girl who is channy' _Alli is funny girl who works at the same place that Ryan works at but, she's on a comedy show. __She thinks Ryan has ONE sparkly eye and is too consumed with himself to notice anything else. _I clicked on 'why channy is perfect'_ Channy met 1 year ago and they fell in love. They are just too stubborn to realize it. They are on opposing shows and the rest of the cast hate the other cast. They think that if they start dating then their friends will hate them. IT'S NOT TRUE! Our casts could care less. They are truly the modern day Romeo and Juliet. _

"Awwww… Channy sounds prefect for each other, Chad," I cooed. He agreed and then we tried to figure out who channy was.

"Demi and me" Chad chimed in.

"First, you don't know each other and two, Chad and Demi don't make channy"

""Yeah, plus, I'm not a loser or sap"

"Whatever gets you through the day…"

"It does!"

"Fine!"

"fine"

"Good!"

"Good!" he finished. I got up and ran to my dressing room. I knew who channy was, I just don't believe that he is that stupid not to. Is it so hard to know that channy is… Chas Milton Lopper (Chad's stunt double) and me!

**Ahhh, Sonny you are so naive. Lol XD I know verrrry short…I have a good reason….I must go to my dad's and I will be there all week/weekend and I don't know if I will be able to update. ILY**

**Less than three, Hailey Christine**


	5. Chapter 5

I haven't updated in forever. I have a snow-day today and I thought I could maybe update a few times. And I tries out for show-choir but I won't know if unmade it or not until tomorrow or possibly Friday! Ugh! Anyways I might update ILHFHW (I love him for his writing) today to but I'm not sure:/ so with out further ado I give you chapter 5(that didn't rhythm:() I own nothing! It is almost Christmas(28 days to be exact). I got Tawni three tubes of Coco Moco Coco lipgloss and a bedazzled picture frame with a picture of us in it. I got Nico and Grady each a video game (not gonna make the mistake of one to share) and Zora night vision googles (she's been hinting that that's what she wants.) nothing could go wrong because today was the day of the Tween Choice Awards and still, no one would tell us who 'channy' was *sigh* Tawni took (dragged would be a better term) me to find a dress for tonight. "Ooooo... Sonnnnny... This dress is...prefect for you!" she through a red strapless bubble dress with a black bow at the waist at me. (A/N did that make sense? ) it was perfect! I ran to the dressing room. When I got there I had to wait 20 minutes because of the stupid long line! "Stupid long line" I muttered to myself as I pulled my shirt off. I slide the dress on over my skinny jeans and then took them off. It was made for me. The dress hugged my waist perfectly and I could picture what my hair was going to look, until I saw the price... One thousand dollars! I don't have that kind of money. But tawni had to see me in it. I called her four times but she did t answer, so I opened the door and asked the sales lady to watch my dressing room. After she agreed I tried to find tawni when no other than Chad Dylan Cooper ran into me. "Nice dress, Monroe" he winked and I blushed. "Thanks but I won't be getting it" I said disappointed. "why not It looks like it was made for you. Plus it's perfect foe the tween choice awards" "I know but it's way to expensive" "I'll get it for you" "No Chad it's way to much I couldn't Evan ask that." "consider it a half Christmas present" "No Chad I just use an old one of mine" "Fine but at least let me but you shoes or something" "Fine" "good" "good!" "Good! Now let's go!" i changed into my street clothes and put the dress back. We went to the shoe department after Chad made me go to the bathroom, I have know idea what that was about. I saw black healed ankle boot with a bow on the top that would match my, I mean that other dress perfectly *sigh again* "what's wrong?" Chad asked when he noticed my pouty face. "nothing" I sighed again and turned away from the boots. I did find a cute pair of gold heals that would match the dress I wore for my sweet sixteenth and they were cheap enough that I wouldn't feel guilty about Chad buying them. Chad took them to the register and pulled out his credit card. Chad and I walked around the mall for an hour or two talking about work and the awards that were tonight. "what size shoe do wear?" asked me out of the blue. " 6 and a half. Why?" "Just wondering. Hey, do you want to get some lunch?" I looked at my phone for the time, 1:00. I had been here since 9:00 and I skipped breakfast "sure, where do you want to go?" I asked hungry. "where ever just text me where 'cause I have to pick up a few Christmas presents first" "okay" I walked into Little Italy and remembered that I came with Tawny. I got a table for two and then called her. "Hey sonny! I saw you with Chad and I didn't want to interrupt so I went home. You are to bring your dress and shoes to the studio and from there I'll do your hair an makeup, I have to go now because I have ringer ready but I'll see you at 3" she hung up before I could even get a word in. I texted Chad that I went to Little Italy and he said he'd be there In 5 and to get him a water. Chad walked in and sat next to me. "hey sonshine" he smiled and picked up the menu. "Hi Chad! What did you get? You have no bags." I noticed. "oh, I had them sent to the studio." he shrugged like it was no bid deal. We talked for a little until our food arrived and I insisted that I pay the check but he wouldn't let me. We laughed over a few memories and then he drove me home. "thanks for everything," I smiled and then kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you tonight," I winked and walked inside leaving him speechless and confused. That's it for now! I'll update soon I promise! ILY Less than three, Hailey Christine 


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, promise broken, whatever I've had a lot go on! Sorry about the last chapter, I did it off my phone. And so there no confusion, this happened in the first season and they never date or anything like that. I own nothing... SPOV I skipped into the house and ran straight to my closet because it was 2:30 and I had to meet Tawni in our dressing room at 3. I grabbed my dress, hanger and all and rushed out the door. It takes about 20 minutes to get from my house to my work. There were no good songs on so I put on Tween Weekly on the radio, and I heard "The couple you have all been waiting for is seen out together and they shared a kiss, no other than Chad Dylan Cooper ad Sonny Monroe. Pictures are posted on the Tween Weekly website. Good thing too because they are up for an award for cutest couple" What was this? I called Chads cell. After one ring I heard, "This CDC and if I didn't answer, I don't like you so don't leave a message." Ahh! Chad! Your so rude! And to top the day off, I became stuck in traffic because a car swerved and hit a semi truck. The passenger was a 17 year old male on his way to work, being late, they are pretty sure who it was but they don't know because his face was messed up and they don't want to panic anyone, according to the news. Poor guy, and his family. I turned off the news station and put on Kiss FM, Just The Way You Are came on and I started to sing a long. "When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change, 'cause your-" 'Moooooo' my phone rang. I turned off the radio and answered my phone. "Hello?" I asked because it was an unknown number, I usually don't pick up those calls but this one seemed important. " Is a Miss. Allison Monroe there?" an unfamiliar female voice asked in a dead serious tone. "Speaking. How may I help you?" "We believe that your boyfriend, Chad Cooper has been a car accident and his parents are out of town, so we ask of you to sign and fill out some paper work for us," were not dating! Ugh! People believe whatever gossip is new and- wait, did she say something about Chad in an accident? I'm pretty sure. "I- I- ummm- okay which hospital?" I asked with words barley coming to my mouth. She told me where and I turned around and rushed to get there, well as much as you can rush in traffic. When I got there the women at the front desk gave me a stack of papers the size of Mt. Everest. It surprised me how much I knew about Chad. 'Moooo' Ny phone went off, again. I looked at the caller I.D. tawni. Oh no, I totally forgot about meeting her. I looked at the time, 4:00. Darn. "Hello?" I asked quietly. "Sonny? You were supposed to be here a half hour ago! Did you get suck in traffic?" "No- umm- Chad, got into an accident. I have to fill out some papers because him parents are out of town." "Oh, sorry. So I'm guessing Channy won't be at the awards," channy channy channy is that all they want? "I don't know! I'm not them, but me and Chad aren't going tell them were sorry about the cutest couple thing," "Yeah, when were you going to tell me that you and Chad were dating?" "Were not, we just went out to lunch and I kissed him cheek, some people saw and- it's just rumors, Tawni, I got to go and fill this mountain out, see you later, bye" "Bye, good luck with Chad," i beard the dial tone. What was that suppose to mean? Oh well, back to filling out papers. Date of birth? 5-7-93 Sex? Male I'm pretty sure i answered these questions at lest 20 times already. I was almost done with the papers when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up and saw the women from the front desk. "Alison, you may see your boy friend now," "He's not boyfriend! Why do- wait can I really go see him?" she nodded an I ran towards him room. I pushed open the door. "Oh my god, Chad!" I ran over to him. Hahahha Cliffy! I haven't updates in a month and I leave you with a cliffy! Hahaha jk I love you! I won't post more until I get 5 more reviews. And if you don't, I'll kill off Chad! (I reallllly don't want to do that because I already know what's going to happen next)a so Review! If anyone finds out about what New Girl is about, PM me(I hope Channy gets back together! ILY! Less than three, Hailey Christine 


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm writing this chapter because LOLChanny819 demanded it, otherwise I would have made you guys wait forever to find out what happened. I got way over 5 reviews so I guess I kind of have to post now. I own nothing…yet…*looks around* **

"_Oh my god, Chad!" I ran over to him._

**SPOV**

"Your okay!" I cried while hugging onto him. He wasn't the one in the bad accident that made me stuck in traffic. I fact, he looked 100% great.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he looked confused, "Could you get me a jell-o cup, these nurses don't have any bed-side manners." He asked kind of mad.

"Chad, I was so worried," I hugged him and never wanted to let go.

"Hell-o, Sonny. Jell-o, Sonny." He said impatiently, holding out a spoon to me.

"Fine, Chad. I'll get you your stinking jell-o, after I thought that 10 minutes ago you were dying in this very room," I said over-dramatically, I could make it over at the falls.

"Fine," was all he said with no facial expression, at all. I give up.

"Good,"

"Good, now get me some jell-o," he demanded while pointing towards the door. I rolled my eyes and went to the front desk.

**CDC POV**

Sonny rolled her eyes and walked towards the door.

"I love you," I said as soon as she was talking to the woman at the counter.

"She loves you too," the doctor walked in with a smile bigger than the Grinch's. I jumped and blushed, no one was meant to hear that. He smiled at my red face and continued to make sure everything was in place and reading correctly.

"No," I said bluntly.

"No, what?" He asked

"She doesn't love me back," I said with a sad tone

"Yes, yes she does,"

"No, no she doesn't"

"Does,"

"Doesn't,"

"Does"

"Doesn't"

"Does"

"Does"

"HA! You admit it!" the doctor laughed.

"NO! I was supposed to trick you!" I whined.

"I have a daughter that does that to me all the time, you can't trick me,"

"Well how do you know?" I asked.

"Know what?"

"That she-"

"Hi, daddy!" Sonny set my jell-o next to me and ran towards my doctor, giving him a big hug. That's when I saw his name, Dr. Monroe.

"That's how," he said simply.

**Wow! A lot of dialog. And so short! Just wanted to let you know what Chad was like… Oh well, I post soon. But it's going to be the last chapter**** If you don't review ill make Channy never happen. Wont post until I have 10 more? REVIEW! ILY!**

**Less than three, Hailey Christine**


	8. Chapter 8: The End

**CDCPOV**

Sonny's dad left after a few minutes later.

"Well, this was awkward…" I faded while looking around the room.

"Why?" she asked with curiosity in her voice.

"You dad is my doctor,"

"Oh," she stated simply, a 2 letter word (if you could even call it that) and yet she leaves me stunned and wanting more.

"Oh?" I question.

"Yes, oh." I don't understand the female brain. I looked toward the TV on the wall and turned it to the Tween Weekly Awards; I can't believe I'm missing them.

"_We are sorry to say that Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper cant make it tonight to except this award for cutest couple," _Ryan said not looking all that sorry.

"_HA! They don't even know who Channy is, they don't deserve that award anyways," _the camera turns to the bratty blond from Sonny's show. The entire room was full of laughter and even Ryan was laughing. I quickly turned the TV to the off mode and through it at the end of the bed.

"Well, would you look at that, we were voted cutest couple," Sonny said shyly.

"Yeah, I guess were meant to be…" I pulled her in for a sweet short kiss.

"I love you," were all that she uttered, such simple words, what a huge promise.

"I love you too," the words were so natural with Sonny, no acting required; even if I did act, she'd catch on. But that's _why_ I love her.

No POV

"So, that's how you and mom got together?" Heather Cooper asked her father (she asked so she could avoid going to bed).

"Yes," he stated proudly and pecked his wives lips.

"Well, did you a least get a good grade on the project?" she asked, a bit disappointed that her parents didn't catch on to Channy, I mean, she did.

"Well, we failed, to this day we still don't know who Channy is," Sonny said disappointed with herself and her husband.

"Wooooow…." 15 year old Heather said and stood up, going to get ready for bed.

"Wait, so you know who they are?" Chad and Sonny asked in harmony.

"Yeah," she said irritated.

"Who?" they yelled up to her, she is halfway up the stairs.

"You!" she yelled like any teenager would. They look at each other for a moment in silence.

"I have a reason, I'm blond. What's your excuse?" Chad asked his wife as they walked up the stair to go to bed.

**Tee Hee… Its over! Do you like the twist? Please Please Please Review or PM to tell me**** REVIEW! ILY!**

**Less than three, Hailey Christine **


End file.
